


Mac and Cheese

by ang3lba3



Series: Paintbrushes and Pastels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Cas, Fluff, Genderbend, Rule 63, fem!dean, fem!destiel, they're grossly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking about making a collection so that I can write fem!destiel when I really want it. I really want it all the time. *sighs heavily*</p></blockquote>





	Mac and Cheese

“Hello, Deanna.” Cas said, wrapping her arms around Dean’s waist and resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“For the hundredth time call me Dean, Cas.” Deanna grumbled, dumping in the cheese powder packet for the mac and cheese.

“I like your name.” Cas said.

“You also like jelly more than jam, and the first three Star Wars movies and staring at me when I’m asleep.”

“I don’t see the relevance of-”

“Yes you do, liar.” Dean said, grinning despite herself. “Stop playing dumb, I know better than to believe you now.”

Cas licked a line up Dean’s neck, and Deanna stiffened, dropping the fork she’d been stirring with onto the stove.

“You little sh-”

Grinning, Cas repeated the action, not surprised at all when Dean spun around and slammed her back into the wall. Deanna worked her hands up underneath the loose t-shirt Cas had on.

“You’re-” Dean started, breathing out the words between desperate kisses. “-a fucking cheater, you know that?”

“I’ve heard that it’s one of the best ways to win.” Cassiel said, not able to dim the victorious smile. There was something extra special about repeating Deanna’s words back at her, and this more than made up for Deanna cheating at Mario Kart.

“You asshole.” Deanna said, laughing a little bit as she nuzzled Cas’s neck.

Cas gently and reluctantly peeled Deanna off of her. “Dinner’s going to get cold.”

“Okay. You’re not gonna put tuna fish and peas in your’s like a freak again, are you?” Dean said, pretend disgust on her face. Cas glanced pointedly at the counter, where the cans were already opened. Deanna went pink, turning her back immediately to hide the blush.

Cas pressed a quick kiss to the back of Deanna’s neck. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Deanna said, and her face felt like it was on fire. “Shuddup and eat your abomination of a meal.”

Cas just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a collection so that I can write fem!destiel when I really want it. I really want it all the time. *sighs heavily*


End file.
